


Spare Me Just Three Last Words

by FrostyReports



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other, Songfic, poor Asriel, poor Flowey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyReports/pseuds/FrostyReports
Summary: 'I love you' is all she heard.(Title from Ohio Is For Lovers by Hawkthorne Heights)





	Spare Me Just Three Last Words

_Hey there, I know it's hard to feel like I don't care at all._

_Where you are and how you feel. Put these lights off as these wheels_

_Keep rolling in and on._

Flowey stared at those beings, the two humans (who were more monster than human, their skin was no longer lively and instead full of hate). Asriel grabbed on tightly, his only essence being this flower, and Chara let Frisk point the knife.

_Slow things down or speed them up._

_Not enough or way too much._

_Are you and I gone?_

And when it was over, they stared at their work, the dust coating their hands. Frisk coughed, and Chara stared. They were both gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this was angsty  
> -  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated !!


End file.
